poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rae the Lioness
Rae 'the Lioness '''is an anthropomorphic lioness and another new member of the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films crew. Rae was employed at the circus at the time when she met Benny, Leo, Johnny, and the Fantasy team. Also at that time, she became close friends with Mrs. Jumbo, who was expecting a baby, but the stork didn't show up. She allows the team to share the train car with her and Mrs. Jumbo and traveled on to the state of New York, around the time when the stork finally came and delivered a baby elephant named Jumbo Jr., but later adopted the name Dumbo. She is extremely upset when they locked Mrs. Jumbo up when she is just trying to protect Dumbo from being tormented by kids. When Timothy Mouse comes in to help and befriends Dumbo, the team come up with solutions to reunite Dumbo and his mother. Rafiki came along at the time and agrees to help out. They helped teaching Dumbo to fly and with Genie's help, they also flew with him. Later on, Dumbo becomes successful and reunites with his mother. Assuring that Mrs. Jumbo will no longer be lonely and depressed, she asked the team if she can join and becomes a faithful and compassionate team member. In the latest adventures, Rae and the team stumble upon a magical brooch that transforms her into a magical warrior, giving her magical abilities to fight and heal. Rae will later proclaim Teresa as her second-in-command. She developed a friendly rivalry with Sunlight and has a grandfather-granddaughter relationship with Rafiki. Rae is, by far, the only member of the team whose past or origins isn't known, but it will be revealed in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Elementals. Trivia *The LionKingHeart Fantasy Films movies, starting with Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures of Noah's Ark, use her voice for Teresa, Kairel, Bruma, and Panthy. She later voices Aurora Rose, Sunlight, and other dubs. *In a couple of the films, Rae makes a full screen appearance as well as dubbing her voice as Kairel, Teresa, Panthy, and Bruma's voices. Her first appearance was in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo. There, she also dubs extra dialogue for her friend, Mrs. Jumbo. *Rae started Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures of Short Stories series, depicting tales of the crew back at their home in Manhattan while taking a short break from each adventure. *Rae makes her first movie debut as a Rebel pilot in LionKingHeart Fantasy Films crossover, Star Roars. Also, she recorded extra dialogue for an added scene between Princess Leia (played by Kairel) and Captain Gantu. *In the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures series, Rae's weapon of choice is a magical rod which can boost anybody's power, even her own, following numerous spells. She also has a magical brooch that that can change their normal outfits into their battle gear and them into various forms (e.g. miniaturization). The brooch carries the crew's weapons too. *Rae the Lioness will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *In a fan-written story, Benny, Leo e Johnny no Brasil, Rae found an orphaned jaguar cub who she named Starr and temporarily took care of her. However, before the events up Benny, Leo and Johnny's Holiday in CA, Starr had gone to a children's home, and later was adopted by Paulo Nelo. *In the former story and Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Yellowstone Adventure, E.Z. Cook looks up to her as an older sister figure. *In Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on the Titanic, it isn't actually said, but at the end, it is shown that she has a little sister/big brother relationship with Benny. *Rae, Benny, Johnny, and Leo will guest star in Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai. *Captain Gantu is Rae's crush. Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Simba's Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Animal characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cats Category:Lions Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Fantasy Adventure Team Members Category:Warriors Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Main Protagonist Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Females Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Monster Slayers Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Tomboys Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villain's Crush Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209)